


Running

by Shikku



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was time for Wufei to stop running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Wufei was sitting in the passenger seat and scowling at the weather, his entire body tense. It was raining so hard that almost nothing was visible beyond the curtain of water, and next to him Trowa was having difficulties with handling the car. Wufei might have been tempted to sneer and insult Trowa's driving skills had Trowa been anybody else.

Trowa was an amazing driver, much better than Wufei himself actually, and Wufei usually enjoyed watching those slender hands handle the steering wheel and the shift stick, but they have been trapped inside the car for hours now, the rain getting worse by the minute and watching those hands just resulted in a hard on he could do nothing about.

Hence his bad mood.

This was some sort of revenge thought up by his ancestors for daring to fall for a man. And his best friend. Wufei sighed. It wasn't as if he could help it. Trowa was smart and funny when he actually relaxed. And beautiful. By the gods, but he was beautiful.

Pale skin, those piercing eyes that had the ability to read Wufei with a single look. And the way he moved; all fluid and dangerous grace the likes of which Wufei had never seen.

For months Wufei had been terrified of the fact that he was attracted to a man but the more time he spent with Trowa the more he realized that it wasn't about gender but strength and Trowa was one of the strongest people Wufei had ever met. That realization helped in dealing with himself.

Sometimes it seemed to him that there was a possibility of Trowa returning those feelings but Wufei wasn't ready or willing to risk their friendship for sex. He valued Trowa too much.

Wufei bas snapped out of his thoughts by a string of curses that would leave even Maxwell impressed. He looked over to find Trowa frowning, biting his lip between curses and fighting the steering wheel. For a moment or two Wufei could do nothing but stare mesmerized at the beauty that was a frustrated Trowa.

"Problem?" He asked and got a dirty look in response, no matter that the question was posed in a neutral tone. Trowa fought the car for another couple of moments before giving up with a sigh.

"We are stuck. We'll have to walk the rest of the way," Trowa said with another sigh before turning of the engine and getting out of the car to get his things. Wufei simply followed because there was no point in complaining.

His hair was plastered to his face the second he stepped out of the car, his clothes soaked trough and feet wet. A sigh and he went to the back of the car to grab his bag, then followed Trowa trough the rain.

After almost losing each other three times in just as many minutes Wufei took a deep breath and took hold of Trowa's wrist, but Trowa moved his hand so their fingers were entwined before resuming their trek trough the rain. Wufei's heart was pounding in his chest and he focused on memorizing every detail and second of them holding hands.

It was fifteen minutes later that they finally found themselves in front of their current safe house, blissfully dark and empty and Wufei was ecstatic to finally be somewhere dry again even though it meant he no longer got to hold Trowa's hand. They let go slowly and Wufei was shocked to feel Trowa hesitating as well. Then the moment was gone and they were entering the house.

The others must have left only a short while ago, because the house was warm for which Wufei was profoundly grateful.

"We should probably undress here. We are soaked and Quatre will kill us if we drip on the rugs," Wufei said. Trowa's only response was the removal of his shirt. Wufei quickly followed, keeping his eyes focused on a speck of dirt on the floor in an effort to stop himself from looking over and seeing that perfect body naked. But just because he couldn't look didn't mean he didn't hear anything. Actually, the sound of Trowa's zipper lowering was one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard and Wufei was unable to stop his body's reaction to the knowledge that Trowa was getting naked behind him. His breathing sped up and his cock started to get hard. He had to get out of the hallway, and soon.

Wufei rapidly stripped the rest of his clothes, leaving it on the floor to be picked up later and started for the stairs when he felt an arm wrap itself around his chest and another around his waist, pulling him back against a warm body. His cock was rock hard the second he felt Trowa touch him and he started breathing hard, both from being aroused and the beginnings of a smeller panic attack.

"Trowa?" He whispered in the darkness. Trowa felt so good, warm and bigger than him.

"Time to stop running Fei," Trowa answered and pressed the lower half of his body against Wufei. Wufei gasped and swallowed a moan when he felt Trowa's hardness pressing against him. "You want me. I want you. I've been waiting for you to do something, but I can't wait anymore." Those clever hands were starting to move, exploring his body, as if afraid of scaring Wufei.

"We are friends. I didn't want to risk it for...for sex." Where was all of his attitude and bravado now? The cockiness and arrogance? Gone in fear of rejection and loss of the only real friend he ever had.

Trowa's hands spun him around slowly, settling on his face, tilting it upward when Wufei wouldn't look at him.

"Wufei," he said gently and Wufei had to look, had to see what was in those mesmerizing green eyes. "Wufei. What makes you think that we can't have both?" And then Trowa leaned down and kissed him, just a tentative, soft press of lips against his own. Wufei froze for a second, almost wanting to stop it but Trowa was kissing him and Trowa wanted him. Why not both indeed?

He grabbed both Trowa's shoulders and standing up on his toes pressed their lips more firmly together. Trowa groaned low in his throat, wrapping his arms around Wufei once again and licking at Wufei's lips, pressing inside swiftly when those lips opened on a gasp.

Wufei gave up all control and let Trowa lead the way. And it felt so good, letting go, just feeling and not having to worry about anything because Trowa was there and Trowa was his friend.

Then their hard cocks touched and all of Wufei's thoughts scattered, the only thing that was now important was getting more. More of touching, more friction, more kisses, more Trowa.

Trowa pressed him against a wall, plastering himself to Wufei's front, his hips finding and keeping a rhythm, their lips separating only long enough to take a deep breath before continuing the kissing.

They were too frantic, it was too good, it was too much after so long of nothing at all for it to last and Wufei's scream of completion echoed in the empty house, eyes unseeing from the pleasure, knees buckling when he felt Trowa coming right after him with a long moan.

Then they just stood there in the dark hallway, clutching at each other and getting their breath back.

"We need a shower," Wufei muttered against Trowa's shoulder.

"And sleep."

"Together."

"Together."


End file.
